Destiny of the Tamers
by Shiro Amayagi
Summary: A 13 year old boy has moved to Japan. He has a digimon, but what is his purpose?
1. New Tamer

Destiny of the Tamers: by Shiro Amayagi  
  
  
This fiction is the first in it's series, but it may be awhile before you see the next one, because my computer keeps trying to send the stuff in \slash code. DISCLAIMER: Y'all know I don't own Digimon, but I do own this storyline and the characters Shiro and Arimon. Enjoy!  
_________________________  
  
Shiro was walking down the road with Arimon on his shoulder. He had met Arimon in the digital world about 3 months ago. One day, he woke up with a card by his bed that his dad found on his way home from work. Shiro ran the card through his card reader, and instantly, it became a digivice and he appeared in the digital world. He never forgot that day. "I want to play, Shiro!" said Arimon, snapping him out of his day-dream. "I don't have time to play right now, Arimon; We have to find the way around town first."  
Arimon was really getting bored when he saw some digimon playing in the park. "Look Shiro! There are digimon playing down there! Can I go? Please?" "Okay, I guess you should go make some friends if we're going to be living here." "Yay!" said Arimon. Shiro took his notebook out and started to draw when he saw Impmon walking down the sidewalk. "Cool bandana." Shiro said. Impmon turned to look at him and said "Really?" Shiro said, "Yeah, really." He invited Impmon over to talk and they introduced themselves. After sharing some rice balls, Impmon looked at his drawing and said "Hey, you're a pretty good artist...for a human, I mean."  
Arimon came charging up the hill with the digimon he was playing with, and they introduced themselves as Terriermon, Calumon, and Guilmon. Two boys came around the corner looking for Terriermon and Guilmon. They were Takato and Henry, their tamers. After the introductions were done, Shiro asked Impmon and Calumon where they were staying. "I don't think I have a place to say." said Calumon. "Me either." said Impmon. "Why don't you stay with me tonight?" "Really!?" they both said in unison. "Sure, I'm headed home right now anyway; Come with me." replied Shiro. Since they all lived on the same end of town, they all walked together.   
On the way, they saw a large bully picking on a pretty 13-year old girl. Shiro in all his heroic nature rushed forward, fist clenched, and hit the guy so hard he collapsed. "Are you alright?" he said to the girl. "I'm fine, but I have to go...right now." she said. Then she ran off. "Wow." said Shiro. "I think I'm in love."  
  
Who is that girl?  
Will Shiro ever see her again?  
Will that bully ever wake up?  
Good things come to those who wait, so just keep logging on to find out!  
  
...To be continued  
  
  
[note: If your screen name is Shiro Amayagi, you write stuff here, and you have a problem with me using your name, then e-mail me at: Mageman778@aol.com. thank you.] 


	2. First Day of School

This is chapter two of the digimon 'Destiny of the Tamers' series. Shiro, Takato, and Henry are walking to school by themselves when they all run into each other. This chapter begins with a rant about the homework that Mrs. Saji assigned to Takato and Henry. DISCLAIMER: I'm not even going to torture myself by writing it. If you didn't see it on chapter 1, then read it again. If you didn't read chapter 1, THEN READ IT ALREADY!!!!  
_____  
  
"Man, I can't believe Mrs. Saji gave us so much homework last night!" Takato complained. "Relax, Takato; She can't be that bad-not after all the evil teachers I've had, anyway." Shiro said. "Famous last words," Takato replied. "Well, maybe it's just because I'm just a good student, but I think you're over-reacting." said Henry. "Speak for yourself!" said Takato. "Well, I think this is the school; Am I right?" asked Shiro. "Yeah, we're here. Go to the office and find out which homeroom you have, and you should get a schedule when you get there." said Henry. "Thanks guys." Said Shiro.  
  
**********  
"Class, we have a new student, and a transfer student. We'll meet our new student first, because our transfer isn't here yet. Class, this is Shiro Amayagi, from North America. Try to make him feel welcome." Said Mrs. Saji. After the class introductions, Mrs. Saji handed Shiro his schedule, and he compared them with Takato and Henry. All of the Tamers there had most periods together, so after getting to know Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and Ryo[who had come earlier in the year], his day went great--until lunch. He didn't know where to sit, and he only knew the Tamers[which he couldn't find]. Luckily, Henry saw him and called him over.  
When he walked over, he saw Takato with his arm around Jeri, while Jeri was blushing. "Hey Jeri, you're blushing." said Kazu sarcastically. "No I'm not!" said Jeri. "Oh, come on Jeri, you're bright pink!" said Ryo. Shiro sat down next to Takato, as[suspense........] Rika walked in and sat at a table by herself. Shiro looked around to see if he recognized anyone from his morning classes, when he saw Rika at a table alone. "...It's her!!!" Shiro said excitedly, "It's that girl from yesterday!" "Who?" asked Takato, as he turned around, but Shiro was already gone.  
  
**********  
"Hi!" said Shiro excitedly. When the girl turned around, she gasped, and so did the Tamers, who were watching him the whole time. "It's you...that boy from yesterday...did I say thank you?" said Rika, with a slight stammer in her words. "Forget about it. Hey, why don't you come and sit at our table? We can make room for you." said Shiro calmly. They stood up and walked to the table when Rika noticed that there were no chairs left. "You can have mine, and I'll just go find another one." said Shiro. As he walked off, Takato chided Rika teasingly about 'having a new boyfriend' while Ryo pretended to cry. "Okay guys, I'm back. Did you miss me?" asked Shiro. He sat down at the end of the table when Rika piped up. "Oh, and I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rika." "My name is Shiro. Nice to meet you." Shiro said.  
After all the talking about Rika and Shiro showing up on the same day, the bell rang and everyone walked to their lockers, which were right next to each other[what, were you surprised?], and then went their separate ways. Shiro looked at his schedule and groaned. "Man, I hate math class. I hope Henry's in there with me." He walked into class and sat down. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when Henry walked in and sat down next to him. Henry sweatdropped and then laughed at the way all the guys stared at a pretty girl who walked in the classroom. Shiro turned around to see what all the commotion was about, when he noticed that it was Rika, and he called her over to sit down. When he heard a whistle come out of one of the other guys, he chucked a paper ball at him, only to see another one hit at the same time, Henry then said "Bullseye!"  
  
**********  
"Well, math class went well. Henry sure is a genius!" Shiro said to himself as he walked to his locker. The rest of the day turned out to be the best 'first day of school' he had ever had. Shiro was walking home as he heard someone say "Hey Shiro!" He turned around to see Rika chasing after him "Wait up!" she said. Shiro stopped and waited for her and they walked home together. They talked until they were one house away from Shiro's. "Well, goodbye." He said. "Wait a minute...how do you know where I live?!" Rika said. "You live here? I live next door." Shiro said, with a surprised look on his face. "Oh, well that's a relief. At least now I know that you're not a stalker." Rika said with a giggle. "Thanks for the reassurance. Bye, Rika!" he said stupidly as he walked away. "Wow, I can't believe I'm in love with the girl next door. Is it destiny that she's here?" Shiro asked himself as he went into his room.  
  
Is it Shiro's destiny to meet Rika?  
Where do the other Tamers live?  
Where was Arimon through this part of the story?  
Good things come to those who wait, so keep logging on to find out.  
  
_____  
  
Okay you guys, I have some voting I need you to do:  
1. Should Shiro have red or gold hair?  
2. Should he have some muscles?  
Send your responses and comments to Mageman778@aol.com. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
